PJO Poems
by IfOnly48
Summary: Different character's POV, Grover, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Luke... Percy and Luke pleading Annabeth, Grover being called by Pan, Nico's feelings on death, etc...
1. Test of Trust

**The first poem is from Luke and Percy's POV to Annabeth. My first FanFic. Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Test of Trust

Luke:

Annabeth believe me  
You know I have changed  
I have parted from Kronos  
I am no longer deranged

I will do anything, Annabeth  
Anything you ask  
Give me a difficult chore  
Give me an impossible task

We could be together  
Make whatever choices we may  
We can be happy if you just trust me  
Annabeth, what do you say?

Percy:

We're meant to be, Wise girl  
I think we've known from the start  
Please get over him  
Please don't break my heart

Yes, we have our fights  
And times of tantrum come  
But I know we'll be fine  
You're the only one

I never really told you  
How beautiful you are  
Choose me, Annabeth  
Please don't break my heart

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please, please please review! C'mon don't leave me hanging. It's my first FanFic, I know I need improvements!


	2. Inner Calling Grover

**This is Grover's poem. He might get more later on, though.**

* * *

**Inner Calling**

Mountain mist

Spring saplings

The sweetest scents

You can imagine

Summoning me

Repeating my name

I must go to them

The wind of running wolves

The bellowing of wild bison

Beckoning me

I stand from my resting place

One name in my mind

Pan


	3. Smile Annabeth

**Annabeth talking about Percy. It shows how she feels whenever he looks at her. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Smile**

Those miserable days

Those T-shirt and hoodie days

With the tired ratty jeans

Rainy days

Days where you run under Thalia's Tree

Just to escape being drenched

Boring days

I walk through camp

See you

And smile

Just because I know

You will smile back

And it lights up your face

In the most beautiful way

In the beams coming off your face

My smile becomes more real

And you laugh

So of course

I join

Just

To make it

Last

Every day

I try

To make you

Smile

* * *

Review, and then more poems are on the way!


	4. Son of Hades Nico

**For some more variety, I'm going with a Nico poem this time…**  
________________________________________________________________________

**Son of Hades **

Most people

Fear death

Sometimes

I can't wrap my head

Around that concept

I don't get

Why people are so scared to die

I've seen tons of things

At my young age

Worse things than you

Other people see these things

And go into a room and cry

They fear for their lives

And for the soul of the fallen one

Not me

It's harder to fear death

When you can control it

* * *

**I know, I know. Nico doesn't actually control death itself, but I'm sure he could cause a death pretty easily, and I know he could also prevent a death. This week, I'm grounded so my sister (I'm calling her Julie) will do the update from now on. She's just typing what I write, so be nice to Julie.**

**Review!**


	5. Faraway Friend Rachel

This one comes from Rachel when Percy's always gone

* * *

**Faraway Friend**

Half bloods

Are always busy

"Forget her!

She's just a mortal!"

I saved him

So many times

This is my payment?

Stupid quests

Time consuming, world-saving quests

I stay behind

To wait it out

It gets old

After a while

Lucky for him

I'm committed

I go through extra trouble

Just to keep this friend

Oh well

I guess

I would

Throw

Another blue plastic hairbrush

For a friend

________________________________________________________________________

I should probably be demanding payment for typing up my little sister's poems for her while she's grounded, but I'm too nice for that and she can get scary when she's mad. Plus she would annoy me to death. Please review!


	6. Slow Kronos

LOL I wrote this poem in study hall and wanted to use it for something. So now it is Kronos waiting in Tartarus.

**Slow**

Time  
Is a curious thing  
Always working against you  
And I sit here  
The minutes…  
Tick…  
By…  
Slowly…  
I want it to end  
Will it ever end?  
It must  
I can't just sit here  
Forever…  
Waiting…  
As the seconds pass  
With the slowest pounding  
You have ever heard  
Time  
Is the cruelest punishment  
You will ever know

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the slower updates. School, homework, etc...**


	7. Goodbye Annabeth

I wrote this one during study hall (again) and again I tried to find a way to fit it into my fanfic. So here it is: it's about Annabeth when Percy was on Ogygia and she thought he was dead.  
________________________________________________________________________

**Goodbye **

You are the most irritating thing  
In the world  
You get on my nerves  
I get so mad  
I could throw something  
I have tried  
So many times  
To correct you  
To change you  
But your habits get  
Worse and worse  
You are gone now  
But I'll be fine  
Just fine  
Without you  
So I try  
But my struggles  
Are great  
And I'm just realizing  
How much  
I'll miss you

* * *

**When I was writing this I was actually talking about a zipper that kept coming off my binder, but then I lost it for good. :( Review!!**


	8. Trapped Luke

**I decided to do a poem on Luke. This was one that I actually wrote with the character in mind. It's when Kronos is possessing Luke, and I thought it would be kind of neat to see what that would be like...**

* * *

**Trapped**

I agreed to this  
But now I regret it  
I told him I was his servant  
There's no way I can forget it

Let me out!  
I cannot stay!  
Set me free!  
Go away!

Do not hurt her  
For if you do  
I will find a way  
To overcome you

Now is my chance  
To let myself go  
They were right all along  
Now I know

I take the blade  
Thrust it into my side  
So glad to leave the world  
With no more secrets to hide

* * *

**I won't be able to update this weekend  
Sorry, it's true  
So until I come back  
Find something else to do**

**:)** **Review after reading cheesy poem! (: **


	9. Crushed Crush Annabeth

**OK, this poem is a little different. What would have happened if Percy had chosen Rachel? Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

**Crushed Crush **

We were so happy, you and I

What happened?

My fondness of you turned to affection

I thought you might feel the same

You looked at her

And I knew

Your smiles at me turned to glares

And I was so offended

I glared back

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Review!**


	10. Percy Sally

**Sally's POV on how she feels when Percy is risking his life on the quests and the prophecy. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy **

Percy

You are my child

Always have been

Always will be

When you are away

I fear for you

And the sunshine and the laughter of children

Taught me

In my anguish

Because they can be happy

They are free of their fears

Not me

Your burden is not over yet

And your burden is mine

So I will carry it for you

As you reach

Your destiny

* * *

**So, if you liked it or if you want to give me some pointers, just review! Thanx!**


	11. Hidden Pride Hestia

**This is a poem from Hestia. It's about how she feels compared to the rest of the gods.**

* * *

**Hidden Pride**

I am the least important  
This I cannot let myself forget  
If I attempted greater things  
I would feel even smaller yet

But I do try  
This pride I will always have  
And for this pride I have inside  
I am internally glad

Though I am sure  
I won't be as important as you  
I am still proud  
Of the miniscule job I do

* * *

**Thanx for reading! Please make my day and review!! Bye!**


	12. Why? Annabeth

**This is from Annabeth to Luke. It will be the last poem, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Why?**

Why won't hope leave me?  
It's all become bottled up  
In a safe place in my heart  
Without my permission.

Why am I waiting for the day  
When just maybe  
That bottle becomes too full  
And my calm will return?

Why do I care so much  
When someone ridicules him?  
Why am I so grateful  
When he consults me of these happenings?

Why can't he see  
That every smile, every glance  
Crushes me further?  
Will this last forever?

* * *

**Review! Thanks for everything! Ciao!**


	13. Defeated Luke

**For the sake of the reviewers, I'll try to keep the poems going, but it won't be easy and don't expect them every day. This one is from Luke to Annabeth.**

* * *

**Defeated **

I show up at your doorstep  
Drenched in merciless rain  
You have every right to hate me  
To think I've gone insane

I know what I've put you through  
How confused your heart must be  
But now I am alone in this hateful world  
Though you're far too good for me

But I'm begging you, please help me  
After this I've been through  
Our future now, is yours to decide  
And so, what do you choose?

Rejection hits like a blizzard's snow  
Numbing, and refusing to cease  
I will never tell you how much it hurts  
But I will never be at peace

Life moves on, even for me  
These private tears I cry  
I just can't seem to get over you  
No matter how I try

Now my task is almost done  
My job almost complete  
I used to stand with the world at my grasp  
Now, head down in defeat

* * *

**Wow. That one ended up pretty long. Well, thanks for reading! Review!**


	14. Final Stand Thalia

**A Thalia poem sounds good, so let's see if I can make one up right now. It's about when she got turned into a tree when they have to battle the monsters. **

* * *

**Final Stand**

They're after me, so what must I do?

Sacrifice myself for the other two

Well, if I must I must

I guess this is Elysium or bust

Time to make a stand

On this ground, this dreaded land

This hill, as tall as the mountain peak

This will be the last time I will speak

Fighting with my heart, with the courage of a bear

But it seems that these monsters don't easily scare

The pain is the thing I will never forget

The spear unceasing into my chest

At the very top of that hill

I heard no sound; my heart was still

What is death like? I do not know

For at that instant, I began to grow.

Straggly were my roots, now turning brown

My arms stretching up, my legs stretching down

Then came the needles, prickly and green

Quite a sight must've been seen

I was given new life, though my soul, still the same

Unable to move, and yet so untamed

* * *

**Ok, please review so I can have 40 reviews, because as of now it's 37, and I would be much more at rest if it were 40. Thank you for reading!**


	15. Beginnings

**I just happen to currently be reading Percy Jackson and I noticed how much Percy and Annabeth seem to hate each other, so here's a poem.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

The new boy is so stupid

I can hardly believe

That I thought for one second

He might be from one of the "Big Three"

He's got such an attitude

When he speaks to me

And not to mention

He drools in his sleep

**Percy**

That blonde girl's so annoying

I swear she acts so smart

I've just lost my mom

You'd think she could have a heart

She's got her little fun facts

Rattles them off all the time

I don't complain as much as I could

But her arrogance should be a crime

* * *

I** know it's not the best, but it's something to keep you occupied while I work on the masterpiece. Ok, you're right, there is no masterpiece, but I do owe you a better poem. So review and the next will come soon on a golden chariot of awesome. Hahaha that sounded better in my head… bye!**


End file.
